


Worth The Wait

by jhaysdie



Series: Locked Up Love [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is finally free, Eventual Smut, First Date, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhaysdie/pseuds/jhaysdie
Summary: Bambam is released from prison, and everyone has a different way of celebrating.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Locked Up Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Worth The Wait

T_he sound of the alarm was ringing throughout the bank, making Bambam panic even more. He was shaking, which seemed to delay his movements, but he still tried his best to keep up with the others._

_He sees Yugyeom running toward an exit, and doesn't hesitate to run after him._

_Dont get caught Bambam, you can do this._

_The sirens from before were louder than ever, so he assumed the police were right outside. He made it out, spotting Yugyeom joining the others in the car. Mark was ready to drive off._

_"Bambam! Come on!" Jackson yelled from the passenger, and although the other was wearing a mask, Bambam could tell he was worried._

_Bambam picks up his pace, his goal only to reach the car, but then-_

_"St-stop! The police are here, just give up!"_

_He felt a strong grip on his wrist. He turned around to see that one of the accountants he saw earlier decided to play hero._

_Fuck._

_He tried to pull away, but the other's grip was surprisingly strong._

_Bambam wished he didn't leave his revolver with Yugyeom, because the blanks definitely would've scared the man away. The accountant pulled the mask off of Bambam's face, leaving him exposed for the cameras outside the bank to see._

_Now there was no way he could escape, and it was too late for the others to help. So when Bambam saw Yugyeom attempting to get out of the car for him, as well as the shouts of the police coming from inside of the bank, he knew he had to do something._

_"Hey! You guys need to get to YJ fast! I know a way out!"_

_He hoped he didn't sound unconvincing, that the chaos around them hid the shake in his voice. He saw Mark frown, shaking his head. "I don't care, I'm not leaving you." His stubborn friend replied before encouraging Yugyeom to help Bambam._

_"I'll meet you guys there, I promise! Please, just go." If they all get caught, Bambam wouldn't know what to do. It's better one than all. "I'll meet you there, please." He pleaded one last time. "I promise." He finished, hoping his idiot friends would just leave already._

_"Help Me! They're over here!" The accountant suddenly shouted, alarming the four men. Shit._

_"Call us when you get out of here okay? Make sure you're at the right place." Jackson shouted, Mark furrowing his eyebrows at the other._

_"We're not leaving hi-"_

_"Stop right there, this is the police!" They shouted at Bambam. Oh god, only a few seconds until they catch the others. Bambam tried to pull again, but the other man's grip was tight._

_"Hey, you're ruining the entire plan! Just go!" Bambam yelled, hoping the frustration in his voice made him sound like he knew what he was doing._

_It seemed to work, because Mark nodded before hesitantly driving off. Bambam sighed, the accountant letting go as he was surrounded by the police. The shaking had stopped, because at least his friends are okay._

_

Bambam jolted awake. He was breathing heavily, his heart beating fast from the distant memory.

It was just another dream, Bambam. It's alright.

He yawned, squeezing his eyes shut as he stretched himself out over his bunk. He learned not to pay attention to the nightmares he's been having, because dwelling on them just makes moving on harder. But it's been bad lately, seeming to have gotten worse since Jaebum was released.

There was a sudden bang on the door, which frightened the living hell out of him. The hatch opened revealing an officer facing his light into the cell. He was surprised to see Bambam already awake, but quickly recovered and went to wake the rest of the inmates up as well.

He was just about to get up, when he heard a lighter knock coming from the door. The hatch opened to reveal a friendly face.

"Last day, Bambam." Jinyoung said briefly before leaving with a smile, leaving Bambam wide eyed and unable to comprehend the situation. He looked at his calendar. It was the 6th of April.

Meaning he was going to be released tomorrow morning.

Bambam squealed, now fully aware and wide awake from the realization. He kicked about in his bed, unable to control his excitement.

When he's released, he'll be a (somewhat) normal person. He can do normal things. Hang out with his friends again, just like the old days.

Bambam's face went red at a sudden thought.

He and Jaebum....can actually go on dates. They can finally have a normal, romantic date like all the other couples do. No more visits, or one hour phone calls, just the two of them together in person. His smile curved even wider, trying to calm himself down at the thoughts of his new reality.

Today was going to be a long day.

_

It was lunch, and Bambam sat alone at what used to be his and Jaebum's table. He barely touched his food, too occupied with continuously checking the time and just hoping for lights out.

"You're really leaving, huh?" He heard a voice above him, looking up to see Jinyoung yet again.

"Hell yeah I am. I'm done with this place." He replied, leg bouncing under the table.

Jinyoung pulled out a chair, looking thoroughly around the dining room before sitting across from Bambam. "I'm really proud of you, Bam."

"For what? Making it through prison?" Bambam joked, but Jinyoung didn't laugh, Bambam doing the laughing all by himself.

"No, for being so good and accepting. I don't know if you can tell, but you and Jaebum really grew from being here."

Bambam smiled. His heart was so warm at the words coming from his friend. He's relieved Jinyoung and Jaebum got close while the other was here, because now Jaebum has someone to trust. He's glad Jaebum has such a good friend to have his back while he's still serving his sentence.

"Thank you, Jinyoung hyung." He took a sip of his water before continuing, "Not just for the compliment, but for everything you've done for Jaebum and I."

Jinyoung smiled, "He's really excited, you know."

"I mean, he better be." Bambam replied matter of factly, making Jinyoung let out a hearty laugh. The inmates looked at their table at the noise, making Jinyoung quickly stand and resume his position from earlier.

What a fake, Bambam thinks to himself. The good kind, of course.

_

The next day, Bambam finds himself waiting at the door with his personal belongings packed the night before, pacing back and forth. The guards seemed to have been taking their sweet time apparently, and Bambam was getting impatient.

Open the damn door already, I'm supposed to be free.

He finally hears the door opening, revealing a guard who was to escort him out of the area.

The officer led him towards the receptionist,  
where he and his belongings were searched before being placed in a holding cell to fill out some paperwork.

Within an hour, he was released from the cell and was escorted out of the prison, immediately spotting a black car waiting at the gate.

He saw Jaebum with a bouquet waiting by the passenger door, and almost dropped everything when he sprinted to him. He didn't care about how stupid he looked while running. He tackled Jaebum, hugging him extremely tight, the elder doing the same.

They stayed like that for the longest time, wanting to stay in each other's embrace for as long as they could, both men having to constantly shift around to avoid falling to the ground.

Jaebum eventually pulled back to give Bambam the flowers, the younger smirking as he accepted the thoughtful gift. He wiped a few tears that fell from Jaebum's eyes, smiling bittersweetly while trying not to let it out himself.

"Welcome back."

"How romantic~" Bambam teased, and Jaebum couldn't even come up with his usual comebacks of denial. Bambam was here, and was so going to be able to get his way until, probably forever, and there was nothing Jaebum wanted to do about it.

"Come on, get in." He said instead, opening the passenger door for him before returning to the driver's seat.

When he settled into his seat, Jaebum rushes to lift Bambam's chin and lean in for a long and desperate kiss, something they haven't been able to do for a while.

"I missed you so much, Bam." He said between kisses, "It hurt so much being away from you." He sounded pained, kissing Bambam harder.

They broke apart and Bambam smiled, "It's okay hyung, it'll be different now." He replied, intertwining their hands together.

Jaebum's face softened. Bambam was so sweet, and seemed to have gotten even more beautiful since the last time they saw each other.

He wasn't one to ruin the mood, but he couldn't help but to get straight to his worries.

"Did..." He hesitated a little, as if he was afraid to bring up the topic. "...did anyone touch you? I swear to god if anyone put their hands on you I'll-"

"Jaebum! Stop worrying. I was safe, no one tried anything." This question wasn't new, he always brings it up one way or another. His peace of mind was ruined since he was released, leaving Bambam all alone in prison.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Bambam." He warned, eyeing Bambam's face for signs of dishonesty.

"I'm sure. You know Jinyoung kept an eye on me." Bambam glanced out the window, discomfort filling his expression noticing they were still in front of the prison. "Can we go now? I wanna see the apartment."

Jaebum's sighs and his face relaxes, his cheeks flushed pink as the thought of him and Bambam living together filled his mind, "Right. Yeah, we should go."

_

Jaebum pulled the keys from his back pocket and began to fidget with the lock, Bambam watching his every movement.

He heard a click, and Jaebum opened the door for him, waiting for him to step into the room. Bambam walked in and looked around.

Wow.

"This is where you've been living? It's nice."

Jaebum nodded, observing Bambam's reactions closely.

"I was gonna move into a smaller place, but my parents wanted the best for me. They helped me out at first, and plus, the owner of the complex is friends with my mom."

Bambam hummed. Lucky.

The apartment wasn't huge, but it was definitely bigger than what Bambam had expected, a two bedroom one bath apartment with a nice kitchen and enough living room space for two. The kitchen and living room shared the same space, which was probably what made the place seem larger than it really was. There was a single window that ran throughout the wall of the living room, resulting in lots of natural light seeping into the room.

Bambam had also noticed the white color scheme, making the place look nice and clean. He walked toward the white loveseat in the living room and placed a hand on it, feeling the softness and admiring the simplicity of it. There wasn't much to see, but Bambam thought of it as a part of the charm.

"And you bought all the furniture yourself?"

Jaebum nodded again, nervous about how Bambam was taking in their surroundings. This was going to be their first place together, the beginning of the rest of their lives. Lord help him.

Bambam walked to the kitchen to put his things on the mini island and headed into the short hallway toward the bedrooms, Jaebum slowly following behind.

Bambam opened a door to find an almost empty room, only spotting a cat tower and toys on the floor. Something fluffy rubbed against his legs, and he looked down to see the one and only Cupcake trying to escape the room.

"Oh no you're not. " Bambam picked her up, cooing at how big she's grown and how fluffy she still was. "Daddy's home baby~" He gave little kisses to her face, petting her fur before putting her down once he spotted Pudding strutting across the room.

"Oh my god." He hurried over to his cat, once again picking the poor thing up and showering him with love. "Jaebum, they got so big I'm actually going to cry."

Jaebum was smiling throughout the entire thing. He quietly walked to the cat tower and picked up another cat, one that Bambam wasn't too familiar with.

He walked up to Bambam, "And last but not least, this is Nora." He smiled proudly, introducing his beloved cat to his beloved man.

Bambam had his mouth agape, not believing the sight before his eyes. "THE Nora??? I've only seen you in pictures!" He took the cat's paw in his hand and shook it, even bowing for politeness. "She's very pretty, Jaebum."

"I know." Jaebum replied, allowing Bambam to hold her for a while before urging him to continue his little tour (it took a while too, because, you know, cats.)

They moved on to the room across, which was the master.

Bambam opened the door, exposing the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was the king sized bed, covered in black bedding. There were two white bedside tables on each side of the bed, a few dark shelves hanging on the walls, and a huge dresser pushed to the very side of the room.

When Bambam walked further in, he noticed a round mirror covering the entire wall opposite of the dresser. Okay, now he was truly speechless.

Jaebum was fidgeting in place. He couldn't stand the quiet atmosphere, coughing before breaking the silence and thinking the worst. Was this too much? Did he really have to spend his entire bank account on furnishing this one bedroom? All for the reason that Bambam would be the one he's sharing it with?

Oh god.

"Do you...like it?" He asked, just wanting to know what was going on in the other's mind.

Bambam turned back towards his boyfriend, giving a 'did you really just ask me that?' look, shaking his head in disbelief. (Which, in Jaebum's opinion, wasn't the best thing to do after a question like that, because Jaebum almost deleted himself right then and there.)

"Like it? More than that, it's perfect, Jaebum. We're going to make so many memories here."

Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief.

Bambam didn't know how to take all of this in. How he didn't have to sleep in a cell anymore, and how he'd be able to sleep in Jaebum's arms again. Once Bambam gets back on his feet, he could do his part and it would feel more official. It would really feel like his and Jaebum's home.

He couldn't help it, with the giant bed just screaming at his face. He grabbed Jaebum's hand and pulled him into the bed. Jaebum looked terrified after falling on top of Bambam, to Bambam's amusement, but he eventually calmed down, softening when Bambam pulled him into a gentle embrace.

The comfortable silence in each other's arms was ruined when Jaebum finally gets himself together. "Bambam, as much as I would like to stay like this with you forever, we do have plans for today."

"Plans..." Bambam repeated lowly, testing the word on his lips. They had plans. He was again reminded of his new reality, and he really couldn't believe that this was something he could just...do from now on. It's kind of weird.

"You should probably get ready, before the others give me shit for keeping you to myself. Everything you need should be in the closet." Jaebum stood up to leave, but turned when he reached the doorway, "I'll be waiting in the living room, okay?"

Bambam nodded and stood on his feet. His friends were waiting.

_

Bambam stared into the drawer completely flushed, unable to stop his face from heating up. He quickly shut the bedside drawer, fanning himself and trying to calm down.

He was just trying to find a comb, anything to fix up his hair, but instead he finds a brand new pack of condoms, as well as an unopened bottle of lube.

Holy shit.

Take a deep breath, he tells himself.

This was possible now that he was released. It was something he and Jaebum could do now that they were both out. Something the two of them have been longing for.

Jaebum's words from their many previous conversations started filling up Bambam's head, all the dirty things he'd hear from the elder back in the cell and over the phone.

Bambam's face could pass as a traffic light at this point, trying to drown out Jaebum's voice from his thoughts. Not now, Bambam, calm down. Right now was about seeing his friends.

He took another deep breath and continued getting ready.

-

(Jaebum's eyes furrowed in worry when Bambam comes out of the bedroom looking tense.

"Baby, are you alright?" Jaebum asked, quickly walking towards Bambam to move his face around. "Are you feeling okay?"

Bambam mentally cackled. Is he okay? How can he be okay knowing this man is prepared for...the thingy thing?

Jaebum was leaning in close, trying to feel Bambam up to see if he was sick or anything, but it was just making the whole situation worse.

They'd be closer than this when they actually have s-

"Do you think you can still go?" Jaebum asked again, visibly worried about Bambam's condition.

"...I'm completely fine, hyung." He assured, thinking of an excuse for the mess that he is right now. "It's probably because of the steamy shower I took."

Nailed it.

Jaebum nodded, eyebrows furrowing. He didn't recall seeing any signs of condensation in the bathroom. "Alright. If you say so.")

-

The pair pulled up at a party room center, and Bambam was excited to see everyone together.

"You guys booked a party room? Yugyeom had to have planned this." Jaebum smiled, probably because he was right, and they got out of the car. Before Bambam could even blink-

"BambAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

-he felt someone hug him tightly from behind, with their nose buried in his hair. He knew who it was immediately.

"Yugyeom!" He broke free from Yugyeom's grip to turn around and hug him properly, but he may have gotten too excited as he accidentally pushed Yugyeom to the ground, the two hugging each other tightly while rolling around in the parking lot.

Bambam's voice was muffled by Yugyeom's chest, but he expressed himself anyway.

"I can't believe I'm free, Gyeom. I can't believe it, I really can't. I missed you all so much." Yugyeom hugged him tighter, tears running down his face. His best friend was actually here.

"Fuck I'm crying again, abort mission, fucking abort." Bambam laughed and got off of Yugyeom, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Weak, as per usual." Bambam teased, and he laughed when he saw Yugyeom actually sulk.

"Yugyeom, you were supposed to wait inside. I can already see the others beating your ass."

Yugyeom dismissed Jaebum's words and grabbed Bambam's hand, who grabbed Jaebum's hand, the chain heading upstairs to their designated room.

Yugyeom opened the door, and was brutally pushed out of the way by Jackson, who was trying to get to Bambam, with all the others following behind.

"Welcome back Bambam!" Jackson shouted before popping a party popper. Bambam winced at the sound and lightly hit Jackson, who completely ignored the action as he hugged the younger boy tight.

"Thanks, Jack."

"I still can't believe it. We missed you so much." Youngjae joined in, pinching Jackson's arm so that he'd remove himself from Bambam, replacing him when he did so. Jackson was left sadly rubbing his arm at the side.

"I missed hugging you guys like this." He stated. He missed this kind of comfort from people he cared about. Skinship was so important, and he couldn't have it as much as he used to with them for a while.

Youngjae cooed words of sympathy at this, giving Bambam a hard time in escaping from his grip.

After he finally decided to let go, Bambam got the chance to look around and admire their hard work. They had decorated the entire room with balloons and poorly hung banners, with a homemade sign hanging on the wall reading "Welcome Back Bambam", as Jackson had stated earlier.

His smile turned into a frown when he failed to spot a familiar figure.

"...Where's Mark?" He asked the group, looking around the room once more in case he missed his friend.

"He's on his way, he's running a little late." Jaebum assured, and Bambam nodded.

Mark entered the room about ten minutes later, holding a suspicious box that he quickly handed to Jaebum before tackling Bambam onto one of the couches in the room. Jaebum made his way to the refrigerator, where he placed the box inside for until they needed it.

"Mark-" Bambam couldn't finish, just relished the feeling of hugging his hyung in silence. The hug was extremely tight, and the elder had his face buried in Bambam's neck. It felt good to feel this, to feel cared for and safe again.

They stayed like this forever, and the others didn't refrain from commenting.

"My feelings are hurt, our hug wasn't this long." Yugyeom jokingly said, trying his best to sound dramatically bitter.

"Please, our hug would've been longer, if someone didn't brutally abuse me." Jackson chimed in, eyeing Youngjae the entire time.

Mark laughed and slightly pulled apart from Bambam, "We missed you so much Bammie."

"I'm glad to be back." He replied, and he really was.

He couldn't express how good it felt to be surrounded by his favorite people, and he thought that his friends being there was more than enough. But the fact that they put so much effort into welcoming him back warmed his heart and made him feel so special.

They had even made him his favorite dishes, and Bambam couldn't express his gratitude with just words. The group spent the day in the party room eating and messing around, and he couldn't be be happier. He even had a chance to facetime his family, who were temporarily staying at his home country.

Everything was already so perfect, so excuse  
the way Bambam's face fell when they said they brought him gifts.

"No. Stop. I'm not opening anything, all of this is enough."

Yugyeom stopped dancing around with the gift box in hand, frowning at Bambam's stubbornness. "Uh, yes you are."

Mark nodded, "We wanted to get you these. Come on, we just got you back."

Bambam grabbed Jaebum's hand and stood near the door, as if threatening to leave if they don't return their purchases for well-deserved refunds.

"Bam, it's from all of us. We want you to open them." Jaebum put his arm around Bambam's waist and pushed him towards the overly excited Yugyeom. Yugyeom failed at hiding his excitement as the group settled in the lounge of the room, sitting on the couches and waiting for Bambam to take the wrapped boxes. He was still hesitant.

"I guess we're all spending the night here." Youngjae joked, tapping at the other gift he was holding. Jaebum took the box off of Youngjae's lap and handed it to Bambam.

"This one first."

Bambam sighed and gave in, slowly peeling off the wrapping paper. "You guys really didn't-"

"Hurry your slow ass up please." Yugyeom interrupted, making the other boys laugh (and Youngjae cackle). Bambam couldn't help but laugh too at how impatient Yugyeom was. He was even tapping his foot against the floor.

Bambam obliged, ripping the paper from the  
box.

His eyes widened when he saw what the package said.

"Canon...100mm Macro? A camera lens?" Bambam asked in disbelief.

Everyone nodded, and Mark nudged Yugyeom.

"Oh! Right-" Yugyeom gave Bambam the other box.

Bambam took it and peeled the paper off, his mouth dropping before gently putting the gift down on the glass coffee table after getting a glimpse of what it was.

"You guys didn't."

"But we did." Jackson replied.

"Take it back."

"No." Youngjae defied.

"Please take it back."

"Nope." Yugyeom followed up.

Jackson huffed before peeling the rest of the paper, getting the whole package out and placing it back on the table. "You were always so interested in photography and film, so we decided to get you something that you could start out with."

Start out??? So they got him a fucking 1DX Mark || Canon camera to start out?

"I don't know what to say. Thank you guys so much."

"Isn't it great??? I can't believe my bff for life is going to be a talented camera person." Yugyeom says.

Bambam smiled, "It is...but I still think this is too much to acce-"

"Karaoke time!" Yugyeom interrupted, the others starting to get up to resume their celebration together.

Jaebum laughed at Bambam's opened mouth, pulling him up to join the others. "Stop it, Bam. You deserve it."

-

It was late at night and the group was about to start wrapping up, when Mark spoke up.

"Okay...before we all call it a night, I've got a surprise for everyone."

The room was immediately filled with ooohs and awwws, all five boys watching as the eldest dramatically walked to the refrigerator.

"I know it's a birthday thing," he started as he opened the fridge and carefully took out a cake, "but I think that we should all make a wish together with these candles." He took out a pack of birthday candles from his back pocket, shaking it excitingly for the others to see.

"What kind of wish?" Yugyeom asked.

"You'll see. Once I finish though, we're all going to blow out the candles together. Got it?" Mark placed the cake on the island, and the other's nodded in agreement.

"It better not be some stupid shit though."  
Youngjae commented, making the others laugh.

They all watched as Mark carefully placed six candles onto the cake, lighting them up one by one when he finished. He slid the cake to the middle of the island, the others quickly gathering around and waiting for Mark to speak.

"Okay. Don't laugh at me." He warned the others, embarrassed but still trying to keep a straight face, "I wish that we can all live successful lives. That we have all learned a great lesson from our mistakes, and that we can all be happy and healthy in this new beginning together." Mark finished and looked around, "Anyone wanna add anything?"

Jackson raised his hand, "Me!". Everyone's eyes averted to Jackson, "I wish for Bambam to be the happiest he's ever been starting today, because he deserves that and more for the stupid shit he pulled off." Bambam smiled, walking over to hug his hyung.

"Thank you."

"You hear that, Jaebum?" Mark butted in, patting Jaebum's shoulder lightly. "Make Bambam the happiest he's ever been."

Jaebum was flustered, but Mark payed no attention.

"Okay. After the count of three. 1....2....3!"

The six boys blew out the candles together, and Bambam embraced the feeling of ease and contentment after the fires went out. It was as if blowing out those candles sealed some kind of promise, encouraging them all to move forward. Jaebum walked to Bambam's side and held his hand, rubbing the back of his palm.

At this point in time, there were only two things on Bambam's mind.

1\. His friends were the best.

2\. His boyfriend was the cutest.

-

(Mark took Bambam outside for a moment, away from the others, who were enjoying the cake. Jaebum wanted to come too, but he understood that this wasn't something he should be there for by the look on Mark's face. The sky was dark and there were very few stars, and the parking lot was almost empty. Mark took hold of Bambam's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I know I always say this, but I'm sorry about everything. Don't say it's okay this time, because it's not." Mark said quickly, seeing how Bambam opened his mouth to speak. "It should've been me who went to jail. You lost four years of your life because of my stupid plan."

"Mark, it's really not your fault-"

"-But it is. I risked all of us going to jail. Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jackson, all of them. The only thing that stopped me from turning myself in was you."

Bambam's face fell at those words. Mark was gonna turn himself in? He pulls Mark closer, wrapping an arm around the elder.

"Everything happens for a reason, hyung. Remember that." He rubbed Mark's back, "Look at what happened, I met Jaebum. We're all happy. We all learned. And that's what we should focus on." Bambam smiled, squeezing Mark's hand before lightly tugging on his arm. "Come on, let's head back inside.")

-

Jaebum and Bambam made it back to their apartment, Bambam being quick to head to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

Jaebum finished before the other, lying on the bed with his phone in hand.

What Jaebum didn't know though, is that his boyfriend was using all that time in the bathroom to calm himself down.

Excuse Bambam's impure thoughts, but what if Jaebum tries something tonight? What was he supposed to do? He hasn't- he hasn't done anything like that in ages, he'll for sure embarrass himself.

Unfortunately, there was only so much time he could stay in the bathroom before giving off the wrong impression. When he finally does come out of the bathroom, he's met with Jaebum looking ethereal sitting on the bed, wearing a big tee with sweatpants. The elder was quick to put his phone away upon seeing Bambam, patting the spot next to him for Bambam to lay down.

And so he did just that, Jaebum covering the two of them up with the thick blanket after he settled.

"Tonight is our first time sleeping together here, Jaebum." Bambam said, immediately regretting his choice of words when he saw the blush on Jaebum's cheeks. He literally just had an entire conversation with himself about this in the bathroom, and he still immediately puts tension in the air? What an idiot. "You know what I meant, perv." He joked as he turned the other way, trying to hide his own flush. He remembered what the drawer next to Jaebum was holding, and he wanted to run away. Why does he have to let himself feel so awkward?

"Actually, you're the perv for thinking I'm a perv because of your words." Jaebum replied as he reached to turn off the lamp, leaving the two in complete darkness.

He lied back down and wrapped his arms around Bambam, pulling him closer. Bambam turned back around to face his boyfriend. Now that it was dark, he had nothing to hide.

"So..." Bambam started, wanting to talk to his boyfriend before they fall asleep.

"So..."Jaebum replied, waiting for Bambam to continue.

"Uh, how are you?" Bambam suddenly asked, making Jaebum laugh.

"Pretty good I guess. I missed you a lot though."

"I missed you more."

Jaebum smiled. "Don't worry." He said, voice low." I have a lot planned for us this week."

A lot planned for us this week? In that tone? Someone PLEASE get Bambam's head out of the gutter.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm taking you on a date. I would tell you what we'll be doing, but that would make it less exciting."

Bambam smiled, "Our first date...after about three years together we can go on our first date."

Jaebum frowned in the dark. He sighed, seeming hesitant to do something.

"What?" Bambam asked.

"It's just-come closer, please." He pulled Bambam until their noses met, wanting them to be as close as possible. "I'm so happy you're here. I was so lonely, I missed you so much." He finished in a whisper, closing his eyes and savouring the intimacy between him and Bambam.

Without thinking, Bambam leaned in and kissed Jaebum slowly, the other opening his eyes in surprise before going along with it. Jaebum removed his arm from Bambam's side to cup the younger's face, kissing Bambam carefully. He couldn't resist his almost natural urge to prop himself on his forearm in order to kiss Bambam deeper, a habit he seemed to have picked up back in the cell. Bambam didn't resist, because Jaebum always made him feel good.

The kiss wasn't rough, it was slow and intimate, as if the two wanted nothing but to be a part of each other. There was a message behind the sounds of their lips and Bambam's low hums. It was special, something they desperately wanted and needed from each other. Bambam thought that despite Jaebum's constant praises about his lips, Jaebum's lips had to be ten times sweeter.

They broke apart and Jaebum pressed his forhead against Bambam's, panting as he stared at Bambam with hungry eyes.

This was it, Bambam thought. This was gonna be their first time. Jesus take the wheel.

Jaebum leaned in once more, and Bambam squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for what was to come.

But instead of kissing him hard and desperate like he had expected, Jaebum gave him a short peck and wrapped his arms around the younger once again, Bambam doing nothing but quietly staring at his figure in the dark.

"I love you so much, Bambam. So, so much. You don't even know." He said suddenly, the younger feeling all warmth and love consume his body, his heart practically out of his chest by now.

"I love you too, hyung." He whispered back, Jaebum giving him another short peck before once again settling beside him. Bambam's heart was beating so fast, and he hoped the smirk on Jaebum's face was just an illusion of the dark.

-

Bambam woke up to something weird, his eyes had an extremely hard time opening, and the pressure on his face wasn't it.

"Bambam~ Wake up~" The squishing of his cheeks increased in pressure, and the voice caused him to furrow his eyes in confusion.

Jaebum? No, that wasn't Jaebum's voice.

"Jackson?" He asked softly, voice weak and hoarse from his slumber.

"Stop messing around. He was supposed to be ready by now." He heard another voice, Mark say from a distance.

He felt a gentle rub on his side, finally deciding to actually open his eyes. He was met with Mark smiling at him, with Jackson standing beside him.

"...What?" Was all Bambam could say, still half asleep.

"We were supposed to go out again today, but Jaebum," he paused, staring at the bedroom entrance as if his stare would reach Jaebum in the kitchen and yeet the bitch somewhere he could actually be useful, "forgot to tell you about it."

Mark sat on the bed and continued to rub Bambam's side as a gentle way to encourage him to get up. "C'mon Bambam, let's spend time together."

Bambam smiled. "Alright, let me get ready."

_

When he left the bedroom clean and ready to go, he was met with noise and the smell of good food.

He could hear the faint voices of his friends as he came nearer.

"How could you forget? He literally just got released, Jaebum." He heard Jackson complaining.

"Well I'm sorry, I just got carried away with him I guess. It's a lot to take in." Jaebum replied.

Bambam arrived, sitting at the table. Jaebum gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside him.

"Carried away?" Jackson repeated. " What do you mean by carried away?" Jackson smirked, Mark rolling his eyes at the side while eating his omelette.

"Not that!" Jaebum and Bambam exclaimed at the same time, both looking at each other in horror afterwards.

They both almost immediately broke eye contact, Jaebum standing up and suddenly making a new plate and Bambam now seeming very interested in the kitchen design.

After a few moments, a full plate was placed in front of him.

"For you." Jaebum said swiftly before sitting back down again.

Jackson inwardly laughed at the sight before him. "Who would've known that even after three years of seeing each other, you guys are still acting like teenagers who have never kissed before." He looked around, everyone else still ignoring him. "Love is beautiful, and you guys shou-"

"Jackson." Mark interrupted, giving a stern look at his boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm joking." He giggled without anyone else joining, "Bambam was wearing clothes this morning."

Jackson looked at Bambam, heart melting at his younger friend's flushed face. He looked so helpless, and Jackson adored it.

Okay, enough teasing for now.

They take a while to leave Jaebum's apartment, getiing caught up in overdue conversations. Bambam made sure to grab his new camera set before they left, proudly wearing it around his neck.

When they finally do leave and arrive at their destination, Bambam is ecstatic.

"I missed this place." He says, jumping out of the car and seeing the others waiting by the entrance. Memories were filling in from before, from when they were just kids to when they were graduating high school.

"You really think we weren't going to come here first Bambam? Come on."

The zoo didn't smell the greatest, but it meant a lot to the guys. They've been here together so many times, enough times to create unbreakable bonds with some of the animals inside.

He braced himself for the emotions that were gonna come through, trying his best not to tear up at the thought of reuniting with his favorite chipmunk.

"Bambam, don't." Yugyeom warned, giving him a stern look.

"Don't what? Cry? Pffffffftt." Bambam replied, and they began walking toward the entrance. "As if."

-

In the meantime, Jaebum is going crazy. His hands are in his hair, and he's pacing back and forth.

"I don't get why you're stressing out, it looks great." Jinyoung states, stepping back to get a better look. "We did a good job."

Jaebum chose a beautiful spot for the picnic, on top of a large hill that overlooks a pretty part of the city. He supposedly went there alone during hard times before the whole prison thing, which Jinyoung thinks makes it pretty special. It was such an honor to be standing in the same area baby Jaebum had existential crises in.

Jaebum bought fairy lights, which they decorated many nearby trees with, sure that it would look amazing at night for Bambam to admire. The picnic mat was a light yellow color, a huge one as well, and Jinyoung thought it softened up the setting a little.

The grass wasn't too long to be a burden, but also not too short to poke at anyone coming by. The weather was nice too, a cloudy day to enjoy just the right amount of sun.

"Jaebum, talk to me. You're starting to scare me." Jinyoung jokingly admitted, his way of lightening up the situation.

"Something's missing. I don't know what, and it's stressing me the fuck out." Jaebum covers his face with his hands.

Jinyoung sighs, sitting on the yellow mat and patting the spot next to him. "Come here."

Jaebum gives him a dirty look, and Jinyoung already knows what he's thinking. "The sooner you come here the sooner I'll get off the date sight." He finishes, and Jaebum gives in.

After Jaebum sits, Jinyoung is straightforward. "You really need to get yourself together." He saw Jaebum's jaw clench in irritation, and he let out his hearty yet emotionless laugh. "I'm just saying, you're thinking about this too much." He pats Jaebum's back.

"It's our first date, Jinyoung." Jaebum says slowly, because that itself should be a valid excuse for the mess that he is right now.

"Exactly. It's your first date. Don't fuck it up with your nerves." He straightens out a part of the mat as he continues, "Just...be yourself. I'm pretty sure Bambam wants to go on a date with you, not your anxiety."

Jaebum tilts his head up, sighing before looking at Jinyoung. "I just need this to be perfect."

"And it is." Jinyoung exaggeratingly gestures all around them, "Are we even seeing the same thing?"

Jaebum looks around once more, and actually smiles for a change. He nods as he faces Jinyoung, "You're right. I'm just overthinking."

"You owe me lunch now." Jinyoung says with a cunning smile, making Jaebum scoff.

"Whatever." Jaebum gets up to finish, Jinyoung not far behind.

-

"Aw, poor you." Yugyeom says, patting Bambam on the back moments after he gets rejected by a duck.

"I used to feed that one all the time when we went here. Now I'm a piece of trash to it." Bambam sulks.

"Maybe...it didn't like the seeds?" Yugyeom says, checking the time on his phone. It was a quarter past two. They still had about three hours until they drop Bambam off to the land of romance.

"Stop taking it so personally, Bam." He grabs Bambam's hand and pulls, "Come on, we know what'll get your spirit back up."

The boys head out of the zoo, off to the next sight they had in mind for the special one.

And in case you're wondering, yes, Lotte World did get Bambam's spirits back up.

-

The ride "home" was filled with comfortable silence, mostly because of the fact that Bambam was sound asleep in the passenger seat.

Jackson was gazing at his friend from the back. "It's so weird to see him in the car with us." He confessed, leaning forward to run his hands through Bambam's hair, something he always did watching Bambam grow up.

Yugyeom, who whined to tag along with the three, nodded at the honest statement. He was going through Bambam's pictures, smiling at the funny videos and beautiful scenery his best friend managed to capture before Jackson spoke up.

"It really is." He says quietly, resting the camera beside him and leaning forward to wrap his hands around Bambam from the backseat. He leaned his head on the side of the headrest, hugging his best friend whom he could seldom see for four years.

"I hate to say it, but I wonder how he feels about us." Mark says, eyes focused on the road but filled with concern, a hint of regret sparkling about.

"What do you mean?" Jackson says, eyes furrowing.

"What I mean is, all I want is for him to feel the same as he used to. I want him to see us the same way he did before." He glances at Jackson through the rearview mirror, "Something's different, and I can't help but think it's because his image of us was shattered."

Jackson is filled with hurt at this, eyes looking down, "...Oh."

"I'm sorry. It's been on my mind for almost a month now." Mark finishes.

"Stop talking, please." Yugyeom says quietly, hugging Bambam tighter.

Bambam's eyes slightly open for a second before he falls back asleep, but he was sure to remember the tight pressure over his chest and the expression on Mark's face.

-

"We're here, Bambam."

Bambam opened his eyes, rubbing his face before peering out the window. He was met with an unfamiliar area.

"Where?" He asked, confused at the new setting.

Jackson and Yugyeom were looking out the window, trying to get a glimpse of the top of the hill.

"I see lights." Yugyeom said, "but that's about it." He passed the information to Jackson, who was excitingly shaking Bambam's arm.

Without saying anything, Mark got out of the car and opened the door for Bambam, gently holding his hand to guide him down as if he were still a fragile young boy.

Yugyeom passed him his camera, "Have fun~" He smirked, waving goodbye as they watched Mark pull Bambam forward.

"Where are we?" Bambam was lowkey panicking. What was happening? He saw light ahead of them, and as Mark walked them further up the hill, he saw that it were trees emitting the light. "Wow~." He said unconsciously, making Mark giggle beside him.

"I didn't think they'd do such a great job." Mark confessed, taking in the scene with wide eyes. The sun had just began setting, colouring the sky in light blues with hints of orange. The tree lights weren't shining too much since it wasn't completely dark, but it still looked beautiful at this time of day.

"They?" Bambam asked. Was this another surprise party?

Mark didn't answer him right away, leading Bambam in silence. They walked a little more, before Mark turned around and demanded that he closes his eyes.

Bambam did as told without complaining, he was getting excited now. He trusted Mark, who was still leading him a little too carefully. Then after a short while, they stopped again.

"Keep your eyes closed until told otherwise, okay?" Mark says.

Bambam smirks. "You're so kink-"

"I swear to god, Bambam."

Bambam laughs, nodding and putting his hands to his eyes for full security. He hears Mark's footsteps fading away, and then there was silence. "Mark?" He called, expecting the elder to reply. When heard nothing in return, he spoke again, "Can I open my eyes now?"

There were a few seconds of silence, until he heard a familiar voice ahead of him, "...You can open your eyes now."

He smiles, removing his hands to reveal a cleanly dressed Jaebum holding flowers with balloons attached to them a few feet away from him. He was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled halfway, and black pants that fit him perfectly. He walks toward his speechless boyfriend and holds out the gifts. Bambam quietly accepts them, watching as Jaebum cutely lifts his hands in the air, "Ta da!"

Bambam laughs at the dork in front of him, putting his gifts down on the mat before hugging Jaebum tight. Jaebum pecks his lips softly afterward, guiding Bambam to sit down. He's still in awe, looking around at the lights and the gifts and the sky and the view. The sky was now a beautiful dark orange, the light reflecting on his and Jaebum's skin beautifully.

"I can't believe you did all this."

Jaebum smiles, putting his hand over Bambam's as he replies, "Why not? It's our first real date."

Bambam thought a picnic was the perfect first date for the two of them. Jaebum was aware that he wasn't comfortable going out in public yet unless he were with a large group, like his friends. He understands the chances of being recognized for their crimes from experience, and he wants Bambam to avoid that for the time being.

Bambam's smile deepens and opens his mouth to say something else, but right then and there his stomach decides to perform it's daily mating call.

Jaebum bursts out in laughter at the noise, dodging Bambam's swinging hands as he reaches for the basket beside him.

"We only stopped for small snacks at Lotte World, okay? Stop judging me." That was a lie. They were quite big portions, but still, they were only snacks.

Bambam pouts, leaning in to see what Jaebum has in store as the elder opens the basket up.

"I wish I could say I made all this, but that would be a complete lie." He says shyly, pulling out the food containers with Bambam watching in awe at the variety. Jaebum had prepared kimbap, steamed rice, beef, porkbelly, and a glass of wine for the special occasion.

"Before you fantasize too much about the process, I did have a lot of help from my mom and Jinyoung with the food and decor." He shrinks a little, building up the courage to continue his food reveal, "I also tried my best to recreate some thai food..."

Bambam gasps, "Thai food? Really??" He peers into the basket, which Jaebum nearly yanks away in embarrassment. "It's not much, but I hope you like them..." He hesitantly pulls out more containers from the basket, and Bambam could tell what they were right away. He had prepared chicken satay, green chicken curry, Tom Yum Goong, and thai styled fried rice with shrimp.

Bambam's drool could pass for a waterfall at this point.

"Wow, hyung!" He grabs Jaebum's arm excitingly, shaking it as he looks at the setup. "You guys worked so hard."

"Of course, it's for you after all." He says casually, and Bambam blushes. He takes out the utensils and plates and hands them over to Bambam. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall." Bambam replies, and they give their thanks before diving in. He reaches for the green curry after serving himself some rice, and doesn't notice how Jaebum stopped in his tracks to watch.

He pours it over his rice and digs in, eyes wide at the bursting flavor.

"How is it?" Jaebum asks, seeming pleased with the reaction.

"It's better than I thought. Close to home."

"The texture is okay?" He asks, his smile brightening when Bambam nods.

"Here," Bambam scoops a big spoonful of the curry and brings it toward Jaebum. Jaebum opens his mouth wide, nodding in agreement at the flavor and texture. For some reason, it tastes better than when he tried it earlier. Maybe it was because he was eating it with Bambam.

He watches as Bambam tries all of the food little by little, almost always nodding in approval after every taste.

"My man can cook." He says, reaching for the kimbap at the way corner. Jaebum reaches for it too since he was closer, but is startled when Bambam suddenly shrieks.

"Wait!" Jaebum jumps a little, eyes wide. "I need to capture this moment. Hold still. Reach for the kimbap like it's the last kimbap you'll ever eat."

Jaebum lets out an obnoxious laugh, and Bambam smiles as he lifts his camera and quickly captures photos of the moment. The results were beyond beautiful, candid photos of Jaebum's teethy smile. You could see the lights in the background, the amazing variety of food, and the sky that had now added pink to it's canvas. He shows Jaebum afterwards. "You're so cute."

Jaebum nearly gags, "What happened to me? You used to call me sexy when we first got together but lately you've been calling me cute." He takes a bite of kimbap and pouts, Bambam wanting to squish his kimbap cheeks hard.

"You're cute. It just took me a while to realize." He goes to poke Jaebum's cheeks, ignoring the glare he was getting from the elder.

Jaebum grabs his wrist before he could reach, his stare acting as a warning, "I'd rather you call me sexy."

"I don't lie." Bambam says bluntly, laughing at Jaebum's wide eyes, and immediately regretting his choice of words when Jaebum tackles him down and starts tickling him. "I-I'm sorry!" He doesn't know what to protect first- his neck, his ribs, or under his arms. He's kicking, but it isn't doing anything. "You're sexy! You're sexy I was joking!"

Jaebum lands on top of him, "How sexy, Bambam? Huh?" He tickles harder, laughing at the mess under him.

"The sexiest!" He starts choking, "Jaebum please!"

He stops, suddenly aware of their position. He pulls away, staring at the panting Bambam under him. Jesus.

He sits up and offers a hand to Bambam, ignoring the heat pervading his body.

They finish eating and watch as the sky turns pink and the sun lays to rest. Bambam leans toward Jaebum, admiring the view as he thought of all the things he wanted to say.

-

"Lay down with me~" Bambam whines, taking the elder's hand and pulling him down. He moves closer to rest his head on Jaebum's chest, listening to the elder's quickening heartbeat. He smiles, loving the fact that he still has an impact on Jaebum.

Jaebum is overwhelmed with anticipation. He looks at his watch, for what felt like the hundredth time these past ten minutes. Any moment now.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Bambam mumble something.

"What was that, baby?"

"I said," He snuggles closer to Jaebum, "thank you for waiting for me."

Jaebum looks down at Bambam, staring at the top of his head before speaking, "No. Don't thank me for that. Of course I waited."

"You didn't have to. Especially after I was willing to give you up."

Ouch. Jaebum's heart drops at the memory from two years ago, the night before his release.

"_We have to let go, hyung. I want you to be happy_." Bambam had said to him that night, voice calm and steady despite his puffy face. How could Jaebum be happy without Bambam? He couldn't love anyone else then, just like he couldn't love anyone else now. He's staring at the starry sky that gazes down at them, fingers running through the younger boy's hair as he speaks, "Bambam, I-

Pop.

The sky is lit up with a beautiful blue, catching both of their attention immediately.

Bambam sits up quick, eyes sparkling as he gazes at the fireworks, admiring the colourful show being displayed before them.

Jaebum is still in deep thought, until Bambam excitingly pulls him up. "Hyung! Those fireworks- you knew!"

The lights are flashing, but Jaebum is still caught off guard. He needs to say it- he needs to reassure Bambam.

"Bambam." He starts, lights still flashing. Bambam tears his attention away from the show and towards Jaebum, who grabs his hand and pulls him closer. "I want you to know that I'd wait a million years for you if I had to."

Bambam could only stare back, once again speechless and stiff in Jaebum's hold. Jaebum hesitates for a split second, but continues, "If I had to wait just two more years to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, then it was worth it."

And then they froze. Both shocked. Both afraid to move.

Jaebum was especially horrified. Did he just....no. He didn't, did he? He couldn't have. The fireworks were the only active sound at the moment, but his racing thoughts easily overpowered it.

"Do..." Bambam's voice wavered. Jaebum looked at him, seeing that his eyes were filling up with tears. He frowned at the sight. "Do you mean that? That you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked quietly. Jaebum almost didn't hear him due to the fireworks in the background. Yes, it was his intention to be able to catch the festival fireworks for the sake of their first date, but right now he wanted nothing but to be able to shut the whole show down.

"Yes." He said, sounding hurt at how Bambam didn't already know that. "Of course I do, Bambam. I love you."

And then he feels weight. Jaebum is suddenly laying back down on the mat, an emotional Bambam on top of him, kissing him like it's the last kiss he'll ever give away.

It's a lot, but he takes it all, happily receiving what Bambam is giving him. His kisses are so hard and rough, sloppy and full of so many emotions. He's straddling Jaebum, the other getting excited at the slight friction he feels down there.

Jaebum tries to resist, but this was with Bambam, his boyfriend who he couldn't touch for three years, who he could yet experience a vital stage in all relationships with. He pushes Bambam off and down onto the mat and hovers over him, Bambam making a noise of surprise at the sudden change.

"Jaebum-!"

He kisses Bambam hard and hungry, and Bambam does that thing again- moans when Jaebum sticks his tongue in his mouth and licks his lips. He roughly lifts Bambam's head up, kissing his neck and sucking on his skin. His eyes are dark now, Bambam having driven him to the point of no return.

He's so, so desperate for the younger that he already starts to slowly grind his hips against Bambam's, earning more beautiful moans and tiny pants.

"Oh my god." Bambam breathes when Jaebum puts a hand up his shirt, playing with his nipples as he kisses him.

Jaebum's pace quickens, eyes squeezed shut as he rests his forehead against Bambam's, both men panting against one another. They don't even notice the firework dispay ending, leaving room only for the sounds of their sloppy kissing and dirty frottage.

"Mmnng!" Bambam was a moaning mess. The friction was too much, both of them nearly rock hard, but Jaebum wasn't stopping. Instead, he grinds against him faster, biting at Bambam's neck, stifled groans and pants filling the younger's ears.

Bambam was so turned on by Jaebum's grunts against his neck as he rutted hard against Bambam, like this was enough. He doesn't have to undress to make such a mess out of Jaebum, and he loved it.

Bambam was sure the friction on his dick was gonna make him cum. "W-wait. I'm might cum." He says quietly, pushing gently at the elders chest. Jaebum stops moving his hips, but still continues to make out with the boy underneath him.

"I wanna- I wanna go home." Bambam says between kisses. "I wanna do it with you." He continues, closing his eyes and feeling Jaebum give a small lick to his bottom lip, softly biting and pulling on it before nodding eagerly.

"Let's go." Jaebum doesn't need to think, grabbing Bambam's hand and rushing towards the car.

"But- what about our stuff?"

Without stopping, Jaebum glances at the scene they were leaving behind. "I'll text someone to help us out. I really can't wait for this."

-

They get home and Bambam is nearly thrown on the bed, helplessly giggling at Jaebum's impatience. He lays down watching as Jaebum removes his belt, crawling in bed to resume their session. Bambam nearly melts at the sight.

Jaebum hovers over Bambam once again, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, kissing him wet and sloppy. Bambam runs his fingers through Jaebum's hair, completely in love with the length.

"Cut your hair and this will be the first and last time I let you fuck me." He says, smiling when Jaebum laughs over his mouth.

"Noted."

Jaebum sits up to unbutton his shirt, eyes never leaving Bambam's. Bambam attempts to undress himself as well, but Jaebum grabs his wrist.

"No." He grabs the bottom of Bambam's shirt, "I wanna do it."

Bambam blushes. I wANna dO iT headassery. Jaebum doesn't even try yet he still has Bambam's heart beating fast every minute. He shyly watches as Jaebum removes his pants, averting his eyes to the blanket upon seeing the godly bulge in his boxers. Yeah, Bambam has seen Jaebum naked and vice versa during showers in prison, but this was different. It was actually his first time. Does that make sense?

"Sit up." Jaebum says, slowly pulling Bambam's shirt over his head when he does so. He stares in awe at Bambam's bare skin, leaning down to kiss along his chest.

Bambam closes his eyes, pulling Jaebum back over him. He feels Jaebum's erection press against him, nearly flinching at the touch.

Unable to wait any longer, Jaebum begins to unbutton Bambam's jeans, the younger swiftly lifting his hips off the bed to assist. He practically yanks them off of Bambam's legs, drooling at the sight he was left with.

"You're so hard." Jaebum teases, smirking up at Bambam before palming at the younger's bulge. "So beautiful," his gaze deepened, "And all for me."

Bambam gasps when Jaebum leans down and starts mouthing at the outline of his cock, the eye contact making it a hundred times more pleasurable. He pulls away and moves his hands to Bambam's waistband, he briefly looks up at Bambam before pulling down, eyes only growing greedier at the exposed skin.

He hesitates for a second, in disbelief at what they were doing, but grabs Bambam in his hand, the younger boy squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling.

"Wow." He whispers unconsciously, making Bambam shyly laugh.

"Stop~"

"It's your fault for being so pretty." Jaebum bluntly replies, making Bambam feel even more on the spot. He spits on Bambam's dick and begins to slowly pump, eyes wandering up to Bambam's.

Bambam covered his face with his hands upon meeting Jaebum's eyes, the sight of the elder's actions and the compliments he was receiving was all too much.

Jaebum smirks. He wants to tell Bambam to stop it, to move his hands away so he could see the look in his eyes as he takes what's given to him, but it was super cute.

He pumps harder, focused on Bambam's reactions. Bambam squirms under him, breathing picking up. His hands move from his face to grab at the sheets.

"Jaebum-you're too-!" Bambam sits up, grabbing Jaebum's wrist. The elder relunctantly halts his movement, too indulged in the state he has Bambam in. Bambam looks at Jaebum in disbelief. "Are you trying to make me cum already? Jesus."

"Sorry." He says half heartedly, leaning in to kiss Bambam, hands finding it's way back down to his cock. "You just look so beautiful like that." He pumps one more time, leaning down to kiss the head. Bambam couldn't take it, getting hotter at the sight.

Jaebum kneels up and opens the bedside drawer, Bambam's heart beating rapidly at the sound of it closing back up. This was it. This was really happening.

Jaebum comes back with the familiar bottle of lube and a single condom packet, which he places to the side.

He looks at Bambam. "Me? Or you?" Jaebum questions, causing the younger to blink in response.

Good question.

He briefly weighs his options, glancing down at the large tent in Jaebum's briefs, a red tint on his cheeks as he speaks, "...I-I wanna feel you."

Bambam will have to get used to Jaebum's size eventually, so he might as well start now.

Jaebum coughs, face red and eyes scanning Bambam nervously, "Okay." He uncaps the bottle, pouring a little over his fingers. "Turn around, on your hands and knees."

Bambam does as he's told, mind racing and body shaking. He gets into position and waits for what felt like forever for a touch.

When Jaebum does touch him, he instinctively flinches away at the sudden feeling.

"S-sorry."

Jaebum coos, "Relax, Bammie." He caresses Bambam's hip with his free hand. "You're really tight, and I don't want to hurt you. Just relax. Breathe."

Bambam nods, shutting his eyes when Jaebum rubs at his entrance. He pours more lube on his fingers and slowly sticks one inside, earning a surprised gasp from Bambam.

"-Does it hurt?" Jaebum asks quickly, immediately removing his fingers, still rubbing circles at Bambam's hip.

Bambam laughs at Jaebum's panicked tone, "No- you're fine, hyung. I just haven't felt this in a long time."

"Oh. You scared me." He sticks his finger back in, beginning to slowly finger Bambam, going deeper with every push.

Bambam is holding his breath. He was so tight, and just one finger was a lot for him. He should've prepared himself for this when he was in the cell.

"Bambam, breathe." Jaebum reminds him, aware of Bambam's tense body. So he tries his best to relax, easing his muscles and focusing on breathing. It begins to feel better.

"Another one." He demands, catching Jaebum off guard. The elder does what he's told, slowly sticking a second finger into his heat after pouring more lube on his fingers. Bambam hisses at the stretch, squeezing his eyes shut as Jaebum pushes in and out of him. He thinks of Jaebum's cock, and how this was far from being full. "More." He says again, trying to rush the process. "I need more."

Jaebum pushes a third finger in, placing a kiss to Bambam's hip. He speeds up his pace, pushing into Bambam deeper and deeper. He scissors the younger boy open, earning hums of pleasure in return.

"A fourth?" Jaebum asks, pushing one last finger in upon seeing Bambam nod. Bambam was pushing back against his fingers, making Jaebum's dick twitch in his briefs.

A few minutes into the fingering, Bambam moves away. "No more." He turns toward Jaebum, hands on the elder's waistband impatiently as he continues, "I want you."

Jaebum doesn't know how to respond, just nods quickly and let's Bambam pull down his boxers. Bambam's eyes widen at the sight. Good lord.

Jaebum let's out an ugly laugh at the reaction, causing Bambam to whine. "You're gonna break me."

"Never. I won't hurt you." He reassures, laying a pouting Bambam back onto the pillow. He kisses him, tongue deep and moans muffled. Jaebum sits up and grabs the condom, rushing to get it around his dick.

He crawls to the younger, pulling him closer by his legs.

When settled in the position, he glances up at Bambam, who for some reason is covering his eyes again. Jaebum wasn't gonna let it go this time.

"Bambam, look at me." He demands, reaching up to move them away. Bambam shyly looks at him, embarrassed for what was coming.

"I can't~"

Jaebum sighs, "Hmmm. That sucks." He starts backing away, "I really wanted this."

Bambam panicked, "Okay!" He sits up and grabs Jaebum, pulling him back to their prior position. "I'll look at you, gosh." He says quietly.

Jaebum smirks, kissing Bambam one last time before lathering his dick with lube. He places his tip at the younger boy's hole and Bambam lays down, taking a deep breath. Then Jaebum pushes in slowly, watching Bambam closely. He hisses at the tightness, "Holy fuck, Bambam."

Bambam's eyes are squeezed shut. The stretch unlike anything he's ever felt before. Jaebum didn't leave any room at all, filling him up all the way. He's silent as he takes Jaebum in entirely, breathing in and out as he relaxes his body yet again.

Jaebum is still too, waiting for Bambam to adjust. It takes almost a minute for Bambam to speak up, "You can move now...but slowly."

Jaebum slowly retracts before pushing back in, repeating the process. He tries his best not to get greedy. He wants this to be good for the both of them.

Bambam started moaning after a while, little "ahs" and pants coming from his lips. Jaebum thrusted harder, and Bambam nearly screams when he hits a certain sweet spot. He kisses and bites down on Bambam's neck. "God, Bambam. I can't hold it in any longer."

Then Bambam starts pushing his hips upwards to meet Jaebum's, and Jaebum can't take it anymore.

"Faster? Can I go faster now?" He asks, moving to look at Bambam. The younger boy's eyes are shut, but Jaebum didn't miss the slight nod of his head.

He positions himself comfortably and picks up his pace until he's pistoning violently into Bambam, the younger's mouth open and drooling.

Bambam is a moaning mess, nearly screaming as Jaebum catches on and continues to abuse the same area he hit before.

"Jaebum." Bambam breathes, but his quiet pants are overpowered by the sound of skin against skin and the bed hitting the wall with every thrust. He hoped the neighbors wouldn't complain.

He pulls Jaebum down and kisses him, all tongue and dirty. Jaebum's thrusts were getting sloppy, and Bambam thinks for a second that he was close.

"Fuck." He groans, pounding harder into Bambam's fragile body. He reaches for Bambam's dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts, causing Bambam to arch his back and whine over the elder's mouth. It was all too much.

Bambam was close. His pants grew faster and Jaebum's thrusts grew sloppier, but just when he was there, only needing a little more to spread everything for Jaebum, the elder stops everything. His dick is still inside Bambam as he kisses him hard. Bambam was annoyed.

"Jaebum? I was almost-"

His whining was cut off when Jaebum picks him up and switches their positions, laying down and placing Bambam over him. He aligns his dick with Bambam's hole, pushing only his tip inside. "Come on, ride me."

If words could get you off, Bambam would be twitching in sensitivity at this very moment. He averts his eyes from Jaebum's daunting stare, slowly pushing himself down on Jaebum's shaft. He places his hands on Jaebum's bare chest, carefully lifting himself up and pushing himself back down.

Jaebum reaches a hand to Bambam's face, forcing the younger to look at him. "You can do better."

His face is hot and red as he picks up his pace, using all his strength to bounce up and down on Jaebum. Jaebum shamelessly moans under him, giving Bambam confidence. "Mmmm. You feel so good, Bammie."

He suddenly snaps his hips up to meet Bambam's, Bambam letting out a silent scream after the elder perfectly hits his prostate. "Jaebum! At least warn m-" Jaebum thrusts upwards again, harder this time, building up a pace. Bambam is left silent as he shuts his eyes closed, taking it all in. Jaebum places his hands on Bambam's hips, pushing him down onto his cock, Bambam's eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head at the strong force.

"Sorry, baby." He grunts out, "You're too fucking tight." He slams Bambam down harder, the younger boy practically crying his name out.

Jaebum pulled Bambam down into a wild kiss, reaching for his dick yet again and pumping fast. For a second Bambam tried to pull away, the pleasure all too much for his body to handle. His mouth is open as he takes in Jaebum's fucking, hands gripping his boyfriend's long hair.

"Jaebum- I'm gonna cum. I'm so fucking close." He whines into Jaebum's ear, only fuelling the elder's stamina. Bambam moves his hands to hold a death grip to the sheets beside them as Jaebum fucks into him harder and faster than ever, pumping his dick in time with every thrust.

Bambam practically screams as he lets loose, white covering Jaebum's stomach and chest. Jaebum watches, slowing his thrusts and pumps as Bambam tries to pull away from over sensitivity. Bambam is panting against the elder, still full with Jaebum as he recovers.

"You're amazing." Jaebum whispers to the weakened boy, earning a small smile. He leans down and pecks Bambam, and attempts to pull out.

Bambam stops him. "What are you doing?"

"You're too sensitive. It's uncomfortable."

"I want you to finish." He states, lifting himself off of Jaebum. Jaebum's eyes nearly burst out of its sockets as he watches Bambam remove the condom. The younger boy grabs the bottle of lube and pours some over his fingers, lathering Jaebum's cock. He aligns his entrance with the tip and pushes down. The feeling leaves Jaebum breathless.

"You're really gonna drive me crazy one day, Bambam."

Bambam giggles. Jaebum places his hands on Bambam's hips again, slowly thrusting up. He watches Bambam's face for any signs of discomfort, slightly quickening his pace upon seeing no such thing.

Bambam is whining above him, stifling himself when Jaebum thrusts even faster as he chases his climax. His thrusts only get faster, and he's once again slamming Bambam down on his dick.

It takes less than a minute for him to cum, the sight of Bambam being manhandled above him fuelling his climax. His dick is throbbing in Bambam as he paints the younger's insides white, and he's twitching, milking himself inside the other boy. Bambam curses at the feeling of Jaebum's hot liquid filling him up.

They lay together for a few minutes, before Bambam pulls off of Jaebum. He feels his hole gape open, and Jaebum's cum leaks out and down his thigh as he gets off the elder.

"Ewwwww." Bambam teases, grabbing his sweater from the side and dramatically wiping it off, failing at dodging Jaebum's swats.

"You're the one who took the condom off."

Bambam laughs, laying in Jaebum's arms and resting his head on top of his chest.

"I'm so happy." Bambam giddily confesses, drawing circles on Jaebum's stomach.

He receives a kiss on his forehead before Jaebum speaks up, "Me too." He closes his eyes and sighs in content, "I love you so fucking much."

And even after three years of being together, these words still make Bambam's heart flutter. "I love you too."

-

(Youngjae huffs, blowing a stand of hair out of his face as he complains, "There I was, about to sleep in my comfortable bed, but here I am, once again dead inside, nothing but a servant to my masters Jaebum and Mark."

He puts the last container in the basket, and places it inside the car.

"Quit complaining. You're draining the little energy I have left." Mark replies, somewhat finishing folding the blanket.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Yugyeom questions at the top of a ladder, getting the lights off the trees.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackson asks, shocked that Yugyeom didn't catch on. "They left everything behind to go fuck."

Mark sighs, "Our baby Bambam. Soiled. Ruined. Tainted."

"Stop acting like he's a virgin-" Yugyeom nearly falls off his ladder, "I'm your new baby now~." He smirks, dismissing his fail and wiggling his eyebrows.

Mark scoffs, "I don't want a second kid."

It takes them about an hour to finish cleaning, all happily getting in Mark's car and heading home. A bunch of gossiping high school girls, their main topic: Bambam is ruined. )

The next day, they all go out to a famous lobster restaurant. Jinyoung joins them this time, causing an awkward tension at the table when he arrives. But things eventual go back to normal, Jaebum bringing the men together with animated conversations.

Bambam wonders why Youngjae and Yugyeom are looking at him like he was caught secretly eating krabby patties.

"Thank you guys for cleaning up after us yesterday, sorry for the inconvenience." Jaebum thanks the table. "I owe you guys one."

Bambam freezes. A sly smirk creeps on Jinyoung's face. Jaebum is unbothered.

Yugyeom is still staring at Bambam as he replies, "No problem. We understand you guys had something urgent to tend to."

Bambam's face is hot, and he's embarrassed. He wanted to punch Jaebum- no, yeet him to another continent. Jaebum doesnt even know what he's done, Bambam was gonna get endless teasing for this.

Mark is watching them from across the table, observing the teasing between the three. He had no expression, but Jackson could see what was wrong.

Jackson links his hands with Mark's, "Hey~" Mark is broken out of his daze, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend, " What you said yesterday in the car, I don't think that's true."

Mark moves his gaze from Jackon to Bambam, who was holding a butter knife towards Yugyeom's neck. A smile curves on his face.

Jackson follows his gaze to the younger, "We didn't leave him that day. He wanted to save us. If anything, the change you're detecting isn't because of us, but because of him."

They watch as Jaebum puts an arm around Bambam, both laughing at something Youngjae had said.

"Maybe it's because he's in love," Bambam picks up a napkin, still laughing as he wipes sauce off of Jaebum's mouth, "and all grown up."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who reads this, especially if you made it to the end! this honestly took way too long, I'm a mess. 
> 
> again, thank you to whoever puts up with this bafoonery, I appreciate it! ♡♡♡


End file.
